


Only You

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Robin convinces Regina to sneak off for a little hallway tryst in the middle of their welcome ball in Camelot.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of OQ Fix It Week. I like to imagine this is something that happened that we didn't see on screen. Hope you enjoy.

They sneak off part way through the ball. Like two mischievous children up to no good.

 

And oh, how very bad they are being.

 

Robin has her pressed between the stone wall at her back and his chest, lips trailing a line from her jaw down her neck, pausing for several long, heady minutes to suck at the pulse point of her throat. This isn’t the most ideal location for their little tryst but they just can’t help themselves. Regina had looked so beautiful in her gown, radiant and gorgeous and best of all… _happy_. That is all Robin has ever wanted for this extraordinary woman and knowing he has helped play a part in that happiness has his heart rising and swelling painfully beneath his breastbone.

 

Despite the inopportune timing, he couldn’t resist gripping her hand in his and pulling her quickly and expertly through the crowd, until they found themselves in this deserted corridor. The little moan Regina lets escape as their mouths finally connect is absorbed by his own. Their bodies flush against the other as they enjoy the feel and taste of one another. They’ve spent far too much time apart, had far too little of it for moments like this, to simply enjoy being in love.  

 

Now they are making up for lost time. Robin’s hand roams over Regina’s side, brushing against her breast every other stroke and it makes her shiver, has her arching up into his touch, eager for more. Her hands slide up and down his arms, pulling Robin closer to her. She wants to be as near to him as possible.

 

Need and desire mix and mingle through her bloodstream, pounding through her veins as his mouth explores every inch of exposed skin her gown reveals. It makes it nearly impossible to focus on anything but the demands of her body. How Robin’s tongue licks a line across her collarbone, the way his teeth scrape over her flesh, biting roguishly at her shoulder.

 

God, she wants him.

 

Unfortunately, anyone could stumble upon them. They may have found of pocket of privacy in this abandoned corridor, but for how long? How much time before someone comes looking for them?

 

“Robin…” Regina protests, the breathless quality to her voice completely opposed to the stern tone she was going for. But his lips are sucking at her pulse point deliciously and it’s incredibly hard to think of anything other than the way her body hums and tingles. It’s been too long. Far, far too long since they’ve had any proper alone time. The weeks spent miserably apart while he’d been in New York, only to be rushed into an alternate reality where they had once again been nearly separated.

 

Yet, somehow, miraculously, they’re still here. Together. Granted, they’ve traveled to another realm, now have an entirely new obstacle they must overcome in the name of duty and friendship, but at least they are _together_ . With the tumultuous nature of their relationship, nearly from the very beginning, all the ups and downs she and Robin have experienced with one another, can Regina really be blamed for wanting one moment of something _normal_?

 

To revel in the feel of her lover’s mouth on her skin, his hands stroking over her body, hips pressing into her own in a way that makes it quite clear how much he wants her.

 

He only hums against her skin, nuzzling his nose against her. “Yes, milady?”

 

Regina gasps as he bites her earlobe playfully. “We can’t… mmmm… do this here.” She’s supposed to be the damn savior, has convinced Arthur and Guinevere and all of Camelot that she is here to help them, and the last thing she needs is to be discovered necking with her boyfriend in an abandoned corridor in the middle of their welcome ball.

 

“I don’t see why not,” Robin huffs against her skin, lifting his face from the crook of her neck to meet her dark eyes. His hips grind into her own, making each of them hyper aware of his desire for her. Robin’s tone is a bit impish as he continues, “No one is around, they’re all occupied with the festivities,” he leans forward, breath ghosting over her mouth as he adds, “we’re quite alone, milady,” and slants his lips over hers.

 

Groaning, Regina dissolves into the kiss, her hands moving restlessly over Robin’s arms and shoulders, fingers digging into the cotton material of his shirt as she drags him even closer to her. He’s just started to palm her breasts through the material of her gown, pinching a hardened nipple as best he can, when she manages to clear her mind enough to consider something other than the pleasure they could bringing to each other.

 

As wonderful as this feels, as much as she would like to continue this little tryst in the hallway and all the thrilling risks of discovery it holds, sense finally reigns and she jerks her mouth from his. “Someone could find us,” she gasps, breathless and aroused.

 

“I don’t care,” Robin answers, instantly returning his attentions to lavishing his tongue along the column of her throat. “I want you. Here. Now.” And damn him, she’s slowly losing all of her willpower, feels it melting away as her skin tingles pleasantly.

 

Oh, to hell with it.

 

The devoted citizens of Camelot can do without them for a little while.

 

Fisting her hand in the hair at the back of his head, Regina yanks Robin’s mouth back to hers, slanting her lips over his and nipping at the soft flesh. He sinks into the kiss, grinding his hips a little more incessantly against hers in response as he eagerly lets her explore his mouth. His hands roam a bit more hastily, squeezing at her hips, sweeping down to hook one of her thighs over his thigh.

 

The excessive material of her gown is cumbersome, however, and as the material bunches and crinkles between them, keeping her from feeling Robin the way she wants to feel him, she whines, “Robin… this isn’t working,” as she tears her mouth from his.

 

A wrinkle creases between his brows as he frowns at her for the span of several seconds before it morphs into a look that’s much more wicked, determined. He sinks to his knees and before Regina even realizes his intention fully, he’s disappearing beneath the hem of her gown, letting it drape to the floor again with only the bottom of his boots visible. Robin lifts one of her legs over his shoulder and Regina gasps as his warm breath ghosts over her heated sex, her head falls back against the rough stone as he presses a light kiss to her clit.

 

Oh god. _Oh god_.

 

The single phrase repeats itself over and over again in her mind as Robin works his mouth over her core, licking and sucking just the way she likes. It feels amazing and her body is beginning to throb all over as he keeps up his attentions. Anyone could come wandering by at any moment. It’s all Regina can think about, even as her thoughts scatter on a particularly slow suck and she lets out a moan that echos far too loudly in the deserted corridor.

 

Even with the fear of being caught, of having to explain what she’s doing with her lover hidden beneath her skirts when they should be at the ball, Regina doesn’t stop him. Can’t. Not when he’s flicking his tongue inside her, curling and swirling it against her.

 

He works her up, has her riding on the edge of orgasm, ready to teeter over into exaltation, when he pulls his mouth from her, peppers light kisses along her inner thigh and then slips from beneath her skirt, breathing heavily now that he’s no longer smothered by the suffocating heat of taffeta and silk.

 

“What the hell?” Regina sputters and glares at him. It seems she’s rethought her priorities as Robin stands there grinning at her while his beard glistens with her arousal, and her body twitches with the loss of impending release.

 

“Just thought to work you up a bit faster for the main event. You’re the one concerned with our time constraint are you not?” Robin replies cheekily. As if he hasn’t a care in the world, like he wasn’t the one to drag her off and start ravishing her in a public place.

 

God the man is a tease. Regina’s body is still humming, just on the verge of bliss, but before she has a chance to truly be indignant over her denied orgasm, Robin gathers her thick skirt up in his grasp as best he can, holding it with one hand has the other slips beneath it to the place between her legs where she’s aching for him. A single finger strokes through the wetness pooled between her thighs, and gathers it up, spreading it around before he dips two of his fingers inside her.

 

Testing. Stroking. Stretching. All entirely unnecessary as Regina gasps, shudders and bucks her hips into his hands. She’s already sensitive, more than ready for him and she needs him desperately.

 

Robin’s thumb circles around her clit and Regina’s hips jerk automatically, wheezing a tad as she tries to draw air into her lungs while delight rips through her body. Her hands move from where they’ve been gripping Robin’s tunic at his hips and quickly but efficiently undo the laces of his trousers, pushing at them and letting his length spring free as she wraps a hand around it. He’s rock hard and Regina feels a bit of pride at the thought that he’s just as desperate to have her as she is.

 

Hooking a calf around the back of his leg, opening herself even more to him, Regina prays that their luck holds a little longer and whispers, “Robin, I want you, please.” She’s dropped her forehead against his, nuzzles her nose against his cheek and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth as she says it. Hoping it’s enough to persuade him to give up this torture.

 

He nods, but doesn’t make any move to hurry things along as he sucks kisses to the underside of her jaw, whorling his tongue over her skin. Instead, he merely grinds the palm of his hand harder against her clit and pumps a bit faster. He’s goading her, toying with her, and as much as Regina would typically enjoy this little game, they don’t have time for that. She needs him. Now.

 

Regina pleads quietly one last time, rocking her hips into his hand, sliding her arms around his back and tugging him tighter against her body. Apparently, Robin’s had enough foreplay as well because he groans, nods and then the feel of his fingers is suddenly replaced by that of his cock sliding inside her. Regina’s walls pulse and clench around him immediately, drawing him deeper, and they moan in tandem.

 

Her body molds to his, fitting perfectly together, and it’s like coming home. For the both of them.

 

Kissing up her face, Robin’s voice is hot and needy as he groans into her ear, “I love you.” Then he repeats the words a second time, a third, and no matter how often she hears them, they still make her heart soar. “Gods, you feel bloody marvelous. So long, it’s been so long.”

 

Regina can only agree, nodding vigorously as she rocks her hips into his over and over again, muscles quivering with every thrust, and turning her face to capture Robin’s mouth with her own. Their tongues sweep into each other’s mouths, seeking, exploring. She loves the way he tastes, how her body sparks when he covers her mouth with his and everything just seems to fall into place.

 

The one time they’d been able to do this since his return from New York, on a moonlit stroll where they’d had to rush then also, had not been enough. Not nearly. All the time in the world might never be enough, honestly.

 

Eventually, she will have him in her bed, where they can take their time reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. Not her vault or a dark alley or an abandoned corridor. Where they can spend an entire night mapping every dip and curve, kissing every inch of skin and giving one another nothing but exquisite pleasure. Right now, though, she just needs to come. To have her body as one with his. For him to bring her to that peak.

 

He’s doing a pretty damn fine job of it too.

 

Regina’s close. Can already feel her muscles beginning to contract as Robin pushes in and out of her. He’s thick and perfect and she loves him so much, is so grateful to have him back that she experiences an unexpected rush of tears. Tucking her head into his shoulder, Regina strains against him, rocking her hips as she digs her teeth mildly into Robin’s shoulder.

 

It makes him grunt, thumping into her faster, quickening their pace as they drive each other wild. She’s ridiculously wet, and he slips and slides effortlessly with each movement. His hand rubs back and forth along the outside of her thigh, hooking under her knee and securing his grip as he lifts it, opens her wider for him. The move changes the angle at which he’s thrusting into her, makes him go deeper on the next pass and Regina mewls in satisfaction.

 

“Oh, yes, mmmm, yes, just like that. You feel so good, Robin.” She cries, rucking into him. Sucking at his throat, planting kisses on any bit of skin she can manage, Regina lets herself soar as Robin drives into her. It’s so good. Exactly what she’s needed with all the stress she’s been under, even if she’d been hesitant to admit it when they’d begun this little encounter.

 

Now she’s fully engaged, and with a few more strokes of his cock inside her, she’s fluttering around him, heart beating wildly as she comes with a force that takes her by surprise. Robin’s mouth is back on hers then, swallowing the loud moans that are sure to give them away should anyone happen by.

 

It should embarrass her. The way he’s managed to rile her so far up that she doesn’t even give a damn anymore. Let all of Camelot find them. Her body feels molten, loose and limber. Pulsing to the point she can feel her orgasm through every nerve ending in her body. So she gives up being bashful, rakes her fingers through Robin’s hair as she arches her back and encourages him to join her.

 

He’s nearly there as well. Regina can tell by the way the muscles in his shoulders tense, the light sheen of sweat on his forehead, how his fingers dig into her skin where he’s holding onto her hip. The way words escape him as he groans against her lips instead.

 

Struggling to draw oxygen into her lungs, she changes direction, kisses along his jaw, enjoying the rough sensation of his stubble beneath her lips. Encourages, “Come for me, please. I wanna feel you come inside me,” while she whispers hotly into his ear then tugs his lobe between her teeth in the way she knows drives him insane.

 

That’s all it takes. On a deep moan, Robin bucks his hips into hers once, twice more and then he’s groaning and letting himself go. He’s muttering soft words of endearment to her, how much he loves her, how beautiful she is, as his thrusts slow and gradually come to a stop, and Regina smiles and relishes the last few strokes before he slips out of her.

 

Taking a deep breath and grinning dopily at her, Robin drops her skirt back down, lifting a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her face before stroking the tips of his fingers down her face, over the apple of her cheek and he rubs his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. “How are you feeling about our little rendez-vous now?” he asks, a smug smirk on his face.

 

Regina laughs, rolls her eyes as she shakes her head, but she doesn’t move as Robin goes about tucking himself back into his pants. Instead, she keeps her arms draped over his shoulders, hand locked together at the back of his neck and relents, “I feel pretty damn good, quite honestly. So I suppose you win.”

 

A shout echoes from somewhere around the corner. Far enough away that it’s low and neither of them can make out the words, but it reminds her that they can’t stay here much longer. They’ve managed to get away with their quicky, but if they don’t return to the ball soon people will surely be looking for them. Probably Snow leading the charge, Regina thinks with a touch of ire.

 

She leans forward, angles her mouth over Robin’s and kisses him deeply for another minute. It’s nothing more than an intimate meeting, a simple expression of the love she feels for him and she’s smiling against his mouth as she orders, “But playtime is over, thief.”

 

He chuckles, nods and pecks a quick kiss to her mouth before stepping out of their embrace and offering her a hand. “As you wish, milady.”

 

Regina places her palm in his, linking their fingers together as they hurry back in the direction they’d come and slip quietly back into the ballroom. Perhaps a little more rumpled than when they’d left, but no one the wiser.


End file.
